jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Saga Begins (Lied)
miniatur|rechts|Weird Al Yankovic performt The Saga Begins in einer [[Jedi-Robe.]] The Saga Begins ist eine Parodie des Liedes „American Pie“ von Don McLean. In dem Lied wird die Handlung von von Weird Al Yankovic musikalisch verarbeitet. Musikvideo Obi-Wan Kenobi (Weird Al Yankovic) ist in der Wüste von Tatooine und singt über die Geschehnisse von Episode I und besonders von Anakin Skywalker. Er kommt dabei zu einem Piano spielenden Darth Sidious und begleitet dessen Musik mit einer Gitarre, die er mit der Macht zu sich zieht. Im zweiten Teil des Liedes sitzt er in einer Bar, in der sich mehrere Aliens und sogar Mace Windu, Yoda und Amidala befinden. Am Schluss ist er wieder in der Wüste und singt im Chor mit vielen anderen Obi-Wans den Refrain. Text 1. Strophe: A long long time ago, in a galaxy far away, Naboo was under an attack, And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn, Could talk the Federation into, Maybe cutting them a little slack, But their response, it didn't thrill us, They locked the doors and tried to kill us, We escaped from that gas, Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass, We took a bongo from the scene, And we went to Theed to see the queen, We all wound up on Tatooine, That's where we found this boy... Refrain: Oh my my, this here Anakin guy, May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry, And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye, Sayin' „Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi“, „Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi.“ 2. Strophe: Did you know this junkyard slave, Isn't even old enough to shave, But he can use the Force they say, Ahh, do you see him hitting on the queen, Though he's just nine and she's fourteen, Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday, Well, I know he built C-3PO, And I've heard how fast his pod can go, And we were broke, it's true, So we made a wager or two, He was a prepubescent flyin' ace, And the minute Jabba started off that race, Well, I know who would win first place, Oh yes, it was our boy. 3. Strophe: Now we finally got to Coruscant The Jedi Council we knew would want To see how good the boy could be So we took him there and we told the tale How his midi-chlorians were off the scale And he might fulfill that prophecy Oh, the Council was impressed, of course Could he bring balance to the force? They interviewed the kid Oh, training they forbid Because Yoda sensed in him much fear And Qui-Gon said, „Now listen here Just stick it in your pointy ear I still will teach this boy“ 4. Strophe: We caught a ride back to Naboo, 'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to, I frankly would've liked to stay, We all fought in that epic war, And it wasn't long at all before, Little Hotshot flew his plane and saved the day, And in the end some Gungans died, Some ships blew up and some pilots fried, A lot of folks were croakin', The battle droids were broken, And the Jedi I admire most, Met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast, Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost, I guess I'll train this boy. Weblinks *Das Musikvideo auf video.google.com. en:The Saga Begins es:The Saga Begins Kategorie:Fandom Kategorie:Fanmusik